


Aurora Borealis

by shikisaivivid



Series: Bifrost [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Folklore, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mild Horror, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime decided to move back to the town he grew up in, back to his childhood friends, back to his family house. And most of all, back to his best friend. Strange things start to happen to him, changes, but he strongly feels that this is the place where he belongs. But he can't truly explain why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write on my Musician AU, but had to get this out of my head...
> 
> Now I love this one too.

The beautiful scenery flashed by through the window. Green, green, a river, more forest. A lonely station with no persons waiting. He looked up, next station was his endstation. Soon he would arrive to his new home and he was truly excited. Iwaizumi Hajime was just like anyone else, on the verge of adulthood and taking the first baby steps to become independent. University didn’t really cling for him, he wanted to work with his body, not study and waste his time indoors. For some time he had searched to find a new work to start with and then his best friend from his birth town, where he grew up, sent him an advertisement. Working with groceries and some preparations at the bakery in the old town. It was a lot of heavy lifting, strange work hours and he loved the idea working there, so of course he applied for the work. It didn’t take that much time for him to get it, so he started packing.

Iwaizumi had been really excited for this opportunity, but it required him to move there. His parents had looked hesitant, but didn’t say no. They gave him the keys to their old home there, which they had kept due to it was a family home, been in the Iwaizumi family for generations. They promised to make some calls, so someone could clean it up before he moved in. He was happy about it and he was really excited to have closer distance to his childhood friends, who he had missed.

An automatic voice announced the arrival to his station and grabbed his backpack and duffel bag, leaving the train as soon as it stopped. The station was calm, a few people coming and going, however, he did recognize a tuft of hair above other persons heads. _Shit, did he get even taller?_ He went up to the person, even if he wasn’t facing him, he could recognize him anywhere in a crowd of thousands. He was not easy to forget.  
“Oi, looking for someone?”  
He said in a bit gruff voice, he had been silent the whole trip. The person turned quickly, a big genuine smile spread across his lips.  
“Iwa-chan!! Welcome home!”  
He said in his cheery voice before giving him a tight hug. Iwaizumi flushed a bit, feeling his neck heat up a bit. Shit, he was really good-looking, but he gave him a smile and answered his hug likewise.  
“Nice to see you again Oikawa,been way too long. When did you outgrow me, you’re taller than me.”  
Oikawa laughed and hit his arm.  
“Stop! And I have always been taller than you.”  
“Have not.”  
“You’re delusional Iwa-chan. Let me take one of your bags, tou-san promised to drive you to your place.”  
Oikawa said, grabbing his duffel, starting to walk to the small parking lot.  
“You didn’t have to…”  
Iwaizumi said but followed him.  
“Silly Iwa-chan, there is quite a bit to walk. And even if you really have buffed up, all your packing will get heavy.”  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help to smile, Oikawa had always been caring, in his slightly obnoxious way. He was genuine. He put his bag in the trunk and got a hug from Oikawa the elder.  
“Good to see you back here Hajime-kun, we’ve all missed you.”  
“It’s nice to be back and thanks for giving me a ride.”  
“Of course, jump in.”  
Iwaizumi took a seat in the back, listening to Oikawa when he was rambling about school, summer break, what had happened since they move away from the city. Iwaizumi was really relaxed, enjoying their presence, answering now an then. His family moved away almost four years ago and he had missed this place so much, like his whole soul knew it belonged here. He looked out through the window when they went up the mountain, passing the Oikawa residence and driving a bit more until they parked outside the house Iwaizumi once more would call home. He couldn’t stop smiling. The garden was a bit wild, but beautiful nonetheless.   
“We cleaned up and restocked the fridge for you. Will you start working soon?”  
Oikawa the older asked, looking at him.  
“Having the weekend free to settle down, then start working next week.”  
Iwaizumi answered.  
“Thank you for the drive and helping out with everything.”  
Oikawa got out of the car with him, grabbed his bag.  
“Do you want me to stay or should I come by tomorrow?”  
He asked, studying Iwaizumi. He shook his head.  
“No need to, but it would be nice to hang out tomorrow.”  
Oikawa smiled and nodded.  
“Of course, see you tomorrow Iwa-chan!”  
“Ain’t I’m too old to be called Iwa-chan?”  
“No, never.”  
Oikawa winked before leaving him at the step of his house. Iwaizumi waved before pulling out his key, looking at the door. Now there will be a new start for him.

Coming into his house was like nothing had ever changed. Same furniture as before, almost the same decorations, slightly more bare than before. A wase was placed on the kitchen table with fresh lilacs, which made him smile. This house was surrounded by lilacs and he knew that this was Oikawa’s doing, because he knew how much he loved the smell of lilacs inside. He brought his bags to his room, place them on his bed, could see fresh linen and sheets, feeling gratitude against the whole Oikawa family for doing this. He was really tired, but took his time to send a message to his mother and a short thanks to Oikawa for fixing everything. He checked that he locked the door before preparing himself for bed, opening the window slightly, smelling all lovely things from the garden and forest, The silence was almost deafening, but at the same time oh so calming. He felt really relaxed, like his body finally could rest. His head barely touched his pillow before he was asleep.

Something was disturbing his sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around a bit groggy. It was completely dark around him, no light at all. The difference living on the countryside instead of the city. He pulled himself up and put on a pair of sweatpants, only boxers was a bit chilly. He checked his phone. 02:45. Middle of the night. He could hear some distant sound and he wanted to know the source of it firstly. He left his bedroom and his feet lead him to the balcony door leading out of the backyard, it was slightly opened, maybe he forgot to check it earlier? He opened the door more and could swear he heard some indescribable sound in the back, behind some large bushes.  
“Hello? Someone there?”  
He said with a clear voice, heard some more rustling. He could hear something, almost like it was clicking, but he wasn’t sure. He went after, ignoring both shoes and flashlight, thinking it wouldn’t be that far away from his house. The grass under his bare feet was soft, almost ticklish, but the air was chilly even if it was summer. He followed the sound into the woods, watched carefully around. The moon was the only thing illuminating his way and that was barely enough. Did all this change? He didn’t recognize his surroundings anymore and turned around to get back. He didn’t recognize that way either. The grass was not there anymore, ground was more dry, cracked. Small stones sinking into his feet. He lost his footing and felt as he was falling in slow motion. He could see a hand stretching out to grab his wrist, but it couldn’t get a strong enough hold, it was too late and everything went completely dark.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, felt his heart racing. His eyes went to the clock, could see that it was already 11:00. He never slept in that late, he was a morning person in every other case. He felt really sticky and sweaty and realized he had his sweatpants on. He knew he went to bed only in boxers, but had vague memory putting them on in the middle of the night. Was it just a dream or reality? But how did he get back? Confusion at its finest. Some other noises woke him up from his thoughts, sounds of clinking in the kitchen. Iwaizumi got out of his bed, putting on a loose-fitting tank top before heading out, only to meet up with Oikawa, clad in simple sweatpants, t-shirt and a bright yellow apron. He was cooking something in his kitchen, humming. He looked up and his face cracked up into a big smile.  
“Morning Iwa-chan! Didn’t remember you being a sleepyhead!”  
Oikawa chirped, stirring in the pot.  
“How did you get in? I was really tired it seems. What are you cooking?”  
“I know where the extra key is and this is oatmeal with some honey and fresh blueberries. Hungry?”  
Iwaizumi’s stomach growled as reply, that did truly sound amazing. Oikawa just laughed.  
“Your stomach answered my question, sit down, tea is already ready.”  
Iwaizumi sat down at the table, could smell the calming scent of chamomile and elderflower tea. One more thing that reminded him of Oikawa, he always made his own mix of those two. He was truly like some one belonging to his family. Oikawa put the pot on table, before bringing teacups and plates.  
“Have you had an allergic reaction to something?”  
Oikawa asked when he sat down next to him, pointing at his wrist. Iwaizumi lifted his hand, saw his skin being red and itchy around the wrist. Iwaizumi thought about the night and the thing he was not sure if it was a dream or not. But he did kinda remember something grabbing his wrist at that time.  
“Not really sure…”  
“I can check after breakfast if you want.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
They both started to eat in silence, Iwaizumi enjoyed every bit of his meal. Great flavour, just enough sweetness from the honey. It was lovely.  
“Didn’t know you were this good cooking.”  
He teased, smirking to Oikawa, who only laughed and playfully shoved at his shoulder.  
“Shut up idiot. I’m amazing!”.  
Iwaizumi laughed with him before getting up and cleaning after their meal. He listened to Oikawa when he told him about graduation and their friends.  
“So both Makki and Mattsun will be working in the forest this summer? Sounds like fun.”  
Iwaizumi said, turning to Oikawa.  
“Yeah, Makki’s dad have always worked as a forester and I think he’s thrilled to have two youngsters starting working with him.”  
Oikawa filled up his teacup, looked at the wase with lilacs, smiling gently.  
“I will try to enjoy as much free time as possible, but will work at the shrine just a bit. I think it will be interesting.”  
Iwaizumi couldn’t really take away his eyes from him. _Beautiful._ That was the only word he could describe him.  
“Let’s sit out on the porch and I will check your arm, just gonna get my things for it.”  
Iwaizumi nodded and filled his cup too before he went out. He took place in the worned set placed outside, gazing over his garden. It was really calm and he leaned back relaxed. Oikawa joined him soon and grabbed his arm with no further notice. He carefully started to clean the red itchiness before putting on some herby balm,  
“What is that?”  
He asked, curiously.  
“Balm with sage and lavender! Made it myself.”  
Iwaizumi nodded and could feel the itchiness calm down, which was nice. He looked at Oikawa again, who was once more studying him, carefully.  
“It’s nice, thank you Tooru.”  
Iwaizumi said with a small smile, seeing the other one started beaming and emitting happiness.  
“What would you like to do today Hajime? It will be a very warm day, maybe go and take a swim in the mountain river?”  
Oikawa suggested, his eyes sparkling. Iwaizumi couldn’t say no to anything like that, not when he got that look.  
“Yeah, let’s do that. Should we go right now?”  
Oikawa nodded and went to the door at once. Iwaizumi went into his linen closet, grabbing two towels to bring with them before joining Oikawa. Oikawa had already put on his worn out running shoes and Iwaizumi did also put on something like that before they left the house. Chatting, they went further more up the mountain before taking off into the woods. Same narrow path as always, they always walked this way during summertime. This was their own secret place, no one else invited. After a short amount of walking and climbing, Iwaizumi stopped. Same riverbank with soft, white sand and polished rocks. The water was bluegreen, not really deep at first but deeper and a lot more current the further out you would get. But they had always been careful, respecting the river and its power. Iwaizumi almost felt it calling for him. Oikawa was already taking of his clothes before walking out in the water, only clad in his bright coloured yellow boxers. Iwaizumi stared at him for a while, eyes roaming over the lean muscles and very well-trained butt, He had to quickly look away, neck and ears slightly burning.  
“Come on Iwa-chan! Water is really nice!”  
Oikawa laughed, splashing a bit. He smiled and shredded his own clothes until he also only had his boxers left, wading out in the water. Once more the feeling of safety and ‘ _home_ ’ cling to him and he was truly happy. He dived into the water, splashing and laughing. Feeling incredible and free. A huge splashing wave hit his face and he saw Oikawa smiling with mischief sparkling in his eyes.  
“You little shit…”  
Iwaizumi muttered before splashing him, completely drenching him in the water. He smiled victoriously, getting a sour look from Oikawa where he was sitting in the water.  
“Looking so sour, eaten too many lemons again Tooru?”  
Oikawa tried his best to keep his sour facial expression, but it was tough when a smile threatening to break out any second.  
“You’re so mean Iwa-chan, what have I done to deserve this?”  
“You exist.”  
Oikawa gasped in mock horror before grinning and splashing some more water on him, which lead to full fledged splash fight. Both of them laughing, they did barely notice that they were further out in the river. The bottom of the river was aligned with silky and slippery stones now, but they still had a blast. Iwaizumi turned around only to see Oikawas head disappear below the surface. He didn’t instantly follow, only stood there, watching the spot where he had been. A part of him tried to kick his sense back to normal. It was a bit foggy. He dived under the water, seeing Oikawa struggle, trying to get away from something, but he was stuck. Iwaizumi didn’t do anything, just watched with cooled interest, no intention to help. Oikawa suddenly turned to him, panic screaming in his eyes and trying to stretch out for him. No movements were made from himself. Iwaizumi saw his lips slowly form the words ‘ _help me_ ’ before his consciousness slipped away, eyes fluttering close and small bubbles leaving his mouth. At last something snapped inside of Iwaizumi, like everything came back to him. _Shit._ He swam quickly to his lifeless body, seeing how his foot was stuck between two rocks. After some struggling, which felt like an eternity, he got him loose and brought him up to the surface. The current was strong but he swam with ease back, lifting Oikawa up at the riverbend.  
“Come on Tooru, breath for me.”  
He whispered, compressed his chest. Oikawa made a gurgling noise before turning to his side and throwing up heaps of water, coughing badly. Iwaizumi hovered his hands close to his body at the same time his body wanted to get back to the water. His will to stay close was stronger.  
“Tooru, are you okay? Shit, I dunno what happened, can I bring you anything?”  
He was just about to get up when Oikawa grabbed his arm.  
“Don’t leave me Hajime.”  
He said weakly, body trembling from aftershocks. Iwaizumi only stretched out to get the towels, wrapping them around him when he helped him sitting up.  
“I would never do that.”  
Iwaizumi answered and was surprised to feel his arms around him, hugging him close and sobbing.  
“Hey, are you crying? What can I do?”  
Oikawa sobbed even more, clutching to him.  
“Just stay with me and don’t leave…”  
Iwaizumi hold him close, rubbing the towel over his back, soothingly. He didn’t say anything, but hold him until he ended shaking. Iwaizumi had too many thoughts in his head for now. Last night with that strange dream or reality? And the strange mark on his wrist. And now this, it had been like he had been watching everything from outside of his body with no control, but at the same time he felt like the water was the place for him. How long time did he spend underwater? He didn’t feel any restrictions in his breathing at that time. He was starting to slightly panic, was there something going on. Oikawa let go of him, sniffling, but smiling. His eyes were red and slightly swollen.  
“Thank you Hajime.. I just… Yeah.. I got really scared.”  
He said, holding the towel tighter around himself. Iwaizumi didn’t look away, stayed close.  
“How are you feeling now?”  
“My ankle hurts..”  
Iwaizumi’s eyes trailed down his leg and his eyes widened.  
“Oh my god Tooru…”  
He whispered, panicking. It was swollen with scratches and a slightly bigger wound on the side that was bleeding.  
“We need to get that checked up!”  
Oikawa waved his hand.  
“No, don’t worry, can we go back?”  
Iwaizumi swallowed the lump in his throat and got up, gave Oikawa his clothes before putting on his own clothes. He turned to Oikawa, saw him limping badly, feeling his heart drop more. He put his arm around his waist, put his arm around his neck.  
“Come, I’ll support you and if it gets worse I’ll carry you.”  
He said and started walking, at Oikawas pace. He was silent, didn’t wince from pain. They got out at last from the woods, even if it did take some time. When they came back to his house, he helped Oikawa down on his couch.  
“Put up your leg, I’ll help you clean it and wrap it up.”  
He instructed and Oikawa complied. Oikawa was very compliant for being him, but it gave Iwaizumi time to think, struggle with his thoughts. He cleaned the wound carefully and wrapping it up in bandage, looked at him.  
“You should probably check it later also. Do you wanna stay here? Don’t really want you to go home. I can cook you some dinner.”  
Oikawa lit up and smiled.  
“Yeah, I can stay. Sorry for all inconvenience.”  
“Tooru, you got hurt and I could have been more responsible and I just… I dunno. I feel strange. You are not being any trouble at all for me, I just missed hanging out with you. You make me… Calm and happy.”  
Iwaizumi said and looked at him. Oikawa looked flushed, looked away but he did look happy.  
“Thank you… Then I will stay. And eat all food.”  
He answered and grinning slightly. Iwaizumi snorted and got up and went to the kitchen. Kitchen was placed that you can see it from living room and Iwaizumi could feel Oikawas eyes on him when he was starting to cook some dinner. He chopped vegetables after preparing the rice cooker, feeling his stomach rumble. He was really hungry already.   
“What do you want to do in the future? Like… Work with? Do you want to move away?”  
Oikawa asked suddenly, making Iwaizumi stop in his track, thinking about the question. What did he want to do? Did he want to move somewhere? He felt his heart beating faster thinking about moving away again, even if he only had been there one day, he knew that this was his place to stay for now.  
“I don’t know.. I’ll just do the best of my situation right now. But I want to stay here. I never felt so strong about something, but this is my home and where I belong.”  
He said, frying some vegetables.  
“Maybe it sounds strange… I just wanna… Live and be free kind of.”  
“Doesn’t sound strange to me. I’m really glad you want to stay here though. I’ve been lonely since you moved.”  
Iwaizumi looked at him, saw the sadness in his eyes, feeling his chest twist.  
“I’ve been lonely too, but didn’t know how lonely I was until I got back here and met you again.”  
He said silently, but he knew Oikawa would hear him, because he could feel his eyes on him again. Both of them were silent, only the sound from sizzling vegetables. The rice cooker dinged and Iwaizumi prepared two bowls of it before adding some shrimps and egg into the vegetables.  
“Dinner is done.”  
He said and brought the food into the living room, placing everything in front of Oikawa.  
“It smells amazing.”  
Oikawa said and smiled, grabbed his chopsticks, started eating when Iwaizumi sat down next to him. They ate in silence, only enjoying each others company. When food was all eaten, they just leaned back. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling heat radiating from his friend. He could feel him so close, their arms almost touching.  
“What do you wanna do with your future Tooru?”  
He then asked, had his eyes closed. Oikawa was silent for a long while.  
“I… Not sure. My future seems so clear for what others want and what other expect. And I just want to be free and run around out in the wild kind off. I don’t want to leave this place. But yeah… Don’t know..”  
He answered, touched his arm slightly, dragging his fingers over the back of his hand.  
“I’m glad you’re here and I… I hope you will stay as long as possible..”  
Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked at him, their eyes meeting. His eyes was so beautiful, warm hazel brown eyes, with flecks of golden. Iwaizumi could see some small freckles along the bridge of his nose. _Beautiful._ Yes. Truly Beautiful. Oikawas eyelashes fluttered, looking away shyly, blushing a bit. Iwaizumi felt very bold, felt like it was the right moment. For what? He just wasn’t sure. He touched his cheek carefully and leaning closer, pressing his lips softly against his cheek, just a soft kiss against his skin. The moment felt magical, he felt sparks in his stomach. Their eyes met once more, no one drawing back, Oikawas eyes flicked down to his lips before looking into his eyes once more and Iwaizumi understood, leaning in before kissing his lips. They were so soft and full and it was like the smell of lilacs intensified in the room. Both of them sighed, they didn’t draw back, holding the sweet kiss. When they both pulled away Iwaizumi almost gasped for breath. He blinked, looked at him before smiling a bit.  
“I… I don’t know what to say..”  
He mumbled, touching his cheek again. Oikawa grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers.  
“Don’t need to say anything. Just let it be.”  
He said, smiling behind his hands. Oikawa touched his calloused hands, kissing his knuckles, kissing a scar across the back of his hand, a memory from childhood when he got stuck when he helped Oikawa who had fallen down between two rocks. Sweet memories. Iwaizumi pulled him closer, carefully, entwining their hands for a while. He rested his head for a while against his shoulder and sighed.   
“Thank you Tooru. I have really missed you.”  
He whispered. Oikawa adjusted and laid down, letting Iwaizumi lay on top of him, tangling his hand in his short black hair.  
“Just relax and rest Hajime.”  
Oikawa said, kissed the top of his head. Iwaizumi smiled but soon he fell asleep on top of him.

*****

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, tried to scream, but no words could escape his mouth. He was on his back on the floor and he felt something heavy on his chest. Was he having a heart attack? Was he going to die? No, there was something, someone, on his chest. He tried to focus his eyes in the dark and saw a face turn to him slowly, with perfectly styled brown hair, fair skin and a wide smile. But his eyes was not warm and hazelbrown. They were completely black.  
“Don’t worry Hajime my love. I just want your soul.”  
The cold voice was nothing like Oikawas and Iwaizumi started to panic, feeling dizzy and couldn’t breath at all. Everything went black. And when he opened his eyes he was shaking. He felt a soft caress along his back, soft calming humming. The smell of lilacs overwhelmed him again and his breaths started to get more normal, heartbeat calming down.  
“Hajime? Are you awake? You had a really bad dream.”  
Iwaizumi nodded, hiding his face in his neck again. Iwaizumi realized that he smelled like lilacs, emitted that smell combining with something else he couldn’t recognize. It was lovely.  
“You smell good Tooru..”  
He said smiling, hugging him slightly. Oikawa laughed, hugging him back.  
“Hey, wanna see something amazing?”  
Oikawa asked, kissing his hair.  
“What?”  
“Sit up and peek outside.”  
Iwaizumi slowly sat up, it was completely dark outside. Then he saw something he hadn’t seen before. The dark sky was filled with beautiful green lights, cascading. Iwaizumi looked in awe with big eyes.  
“Wow…”  
He said silently.  
“Aurora borealis. Northern lights.”  
Oikawa said, sitting up and looking out.  
“It’s so beautiful…”  
Iwaizumi said, couldn’t look away.   
“I haven’t seen it before. Have it happened before?”  
Oikawa was silent for a long while, Iwaizumi turned and looked at him. He looked troubled.  
“Well… It is not common, happens sometimes. But not all can see it in this place. Only a few.”  
He answered slowly. Iwaizumi looked at him and didn’t understand what he meant, but looked once more out, getting up from the couch to go outside. The air felt almost electric and the sky was filled with stars. It felt like he could breath for the first time. He stood there at the lawn, smiling before hearing Oikawa coming out after him, turning to him. His mouth fell agape and he stared at him. Was he almost glowing? The green lights cascading over his features, but his skin had a slight glow, the golden spots in his eyes gleamed. A smile spread over his lips, looking at Iwaizumi.  
“What… What…”  
Iwaizumi lost the words, didn’t know what to say or what to ask really. It felt almost magical.  
“Don’t be afraid Hajime, you will know when the time is right. Just.. Take your time.”  
Oikawa said smiling. Iwaizumi was stunned but nodded, looked up once more at the sky. This had been the strangest day and night ever. 

Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes again, feeling warm and well-rested this time. He was snuggled up against another source of warmth and smiled for himself. He his face burrowed in Oikawas neck, their legs slightly entwined and even if it was a warm day, it was not too hot. He curled up a bit before yawning, slowly sitting up. He didn’t remember going to bed the night before, but it was alright. The aurora had been extremely beautiful to see in the middle of the night. And then it had been that strange nightmare. He carefully got up from bed, looking at Oikawa, who just curled up, hugging the pillow more while he was mumbling. Iwaizumi could feel himself smiling genuinely and felt heat creeping up his neck when he realized that they had been kissing and cuddling. And he enjoyed every little bit of it. He only wanted more. Before he could stare anymore at him, he went to the bathroom, looked himself in the mirror. Same as always. Same black short and spiky hair. Same chin, same mouth, same eyes. He leaned a bit closer, had his eyes another colour? No, they were green, but slightly darker, flecks of brown in it. Probably it was only the light, maybe he didn’t even realized they had had this look through all years. He splashed some water on his face, trying to freshen up a bit before going to the kitchen, figuring out what kind of breakfast he should make today. His surroundings were silent, but he could hear some distant chirping from the birds but not much else. The wildlife was not awake just yet or had already gone to sleep for the day. Iwaizumi started making some breakfast, some rice, egg and broth. Nice and simple. He could hear something rustling before Oikawa came into the kitchen, yawning before giving him a sleepy smile.  
“Good morning Hajime.”  
He said with sleep hazed voice.  
“Good morning Tooru, could you make some tea?”  
He asked and gave him a small smile.  
“Yeah, sure..”  
Iwaizumi looked at him, not staring, but checking once and twice.  
“About… Last night… With the aurora… And you glowing.. And all…”  
Oikawa froze in the middle of his movement, before giving him a wide smile.  
“We just went out to see some stars and the aurora. Then we went to sleep, nothing strange about that. We can… Discuss some other time maybe?”  
He seemed nervous about talking about it now, so Iwaizumi nodded.  
“Yeah.. We can talk about it later.”  
But he had so many questions and this all gave him a feeling of something big was about to happen or change. And he wasn’t sure he liked the changes or not. He sat down at the table and looked at his sleepy friend, who sat there and drank his own tea with closed eyes, cheeks lightly dusted pink, long eyelashes fluttering when he opened his eyes again and meeting Iwaizumis eyes. How could he be so lovely? His heart skipped a bit and the butterflies in his stomach was trying to make a storm. He gave him a smile and got in return a heartwarming smile from Oikawa.  
“I’m just here with you Hajime. I almost never want to leave this place again.”  
He said, almost whispering. Iwaizumi felt the lilac scent emitting from him again, hitting him in the face before the scent pulled him into a warm embrace. He never wanted him to leave. He would be fine living like this, all by themselves for the rest of his life, only if he had Oikawa by his side. These feelings scared him, he had never felt so strongly about something before.  
But he also knew, this was so right. It was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello Hajime.”  
> Said a voice, so well-known, but so strange to hear.  
> “About time we got to talk to each other.”  
> Iwaizumis breaths was almost ragged, _what the fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, pushing myself over here. This work have become my baby, truly and I do tone of research work to build everything up the right way. Next chapter is the last, it feels bittersweet. Because I love this...

Starting his new work was tougher than he had expected. He did enjoy working, but first to adjust to the new sleeping schedule, going up at 3 am each night and also to go to bed in time to get up. Going up at that early hour, eating something as breakfast and then biking to his work each day. The early hours was pleasant, often very silent, only bugs making their sounds. And it was chilly, so when he ended his shift after lunchtime, the summer days was always at their warmest hour. Going up the mountain in the heat and bright sun should have been a true pain in the ass, but every day he got to stop by at Oikawas house, getting something cold to drink, ice tea or lemonade and a chaste kiss when Oikawa felt bold. Iwaizumi could get used to it, seeing his happy smile when he came up the road, seeing him slightly flushed after getting a quick peck on his lips and then eyes flickering around, to see if they are being watched by anyone. This made Iwaizumis days, made the suffering pleasant and everything slightly domestic. When he finished that last shift of his work week, he felt completely drained and exhausted. His body sore after carrying in a delivery last thing for today, he felt tired and all he wanted to do was go home, take a bath and sleep. The bike ride was heavier than the last couple of days, but Oikawa was out in his family's garden, as always. He had on a sunhat, to protect his fair skin, even if he had been out quite a lot already, he wasn’t tan, but more freckles sported his face and arms.  
“Iwa-chan! Looking tired today!”  
He said in cheery voice and getting up from where he had been sitting. He seemed to have planted some new herbs.  
“Want something to drink? I can get you some icetea.”  
He suggested, brushing off the dirt from his hands onto his shorts. Iwaizumi shook his head, smiled tiredly.  
“No need, I’ll be going home for a bath and a nap, been a long week.”  
Oikawa got that concerned look on his face, came a bit closer.  
“You sure?”  
Iwaizumi nodded, but felt blessed by his concern not matter what.  
“Yes…”  
“I can come by later tonight and we could cook something to eat together and then stay for the weekend, if you want to.”  
Oikawa suggested shyly. All he wanted to do was to spread small kisses all over his face, but resisted the temptation.  
“I like the idea, see you later.”  
Oikawa gave him a bright smile before he went back to his plantings. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and went for the last bit up the mountain, pushing through. When he finally arrived home, his body was even more sore, completely sweaty and just feeling gross. He unlocked the door, closing and locking carefully behind him before going to his bathroom. He started the shower firstly, then he started filling up his bath, before undressing, throwing all sweaty clothes in a pile on the floor. He needed to do some laundry this weekend after all the work this week. With a deep sigh he emerged into the shower, closing his eyes. The water felt as such a relief against his body. He washed himself thoroughly before shutting down and sitting down in the bathtub, slowly sinking until only his nose and eyes were above the water. It was nice, warm and making him drowsy. He had some time to think through all work done this work, he definitely liked the work, even if it was tough. He had to work for his money and living and that made him a bit proud over himself. He had a call to his mother during the week, just updating how it was going and she had encouraged him to keep up his good work. Then it was Oikawa. He was a bit confused, all seemed to have happened so fast, they had always been close friends and now when he was thinking about it, Oikawa had always been quite touchy-feely, but always careful and not too much. Maybe that was why it didn’t feel strange at all with the step they were on now. Iwaizumi had never really thought about sexual orientation or anything like that. He had never really liked nor disliked girls or boys. He had simply never felt interested. But with Oikawa, he was interested and almost demanding his touch. When he had been alone for the week, he had missed his touch and warmth. One night close cuddled together and he felt what he could guess was touch-starvation. Those simple tokens of affection during the week silenced the demand but didn’t take away his need. He sighed once more, adjusted himself slightly in the bathtub. So many things happening at once, but it would be good in the end, he was sure of it.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on the bathroom floor, hair slightly damp, but dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt. Confusion screamed in his head and then realized it was something, someone in the bathtub. His heart started beating faster, he could see water splashing slightly, but he looked over the edge, only to flinch and fall back, staring with wide eyes.  
“Hello Hajime.”  
Said a voice, so well-known, but so strange to hear.  
“About time we got to talk to each other.”  
Iwaizumis breaths was almost ragged, _what the fuck_. In the bathtub, a complete copy of himself was sitting, splashing a bit, looking bored.   
“What the fuck is this…”  
Iwaizumi whispered to himself. He could see his copy smiling a bit in the tub, showing some sharp teeth.  
“Don’t worry Hajime, I won’t harm you. You’re sleeping right now, just here to chitchat a bit.”  
He calmly said, sitting up better. He had same tanned skin, same scars as himself. But his eyes were a darker shade of green, like a deep river, inviting but oh so dangerous. And then those slightly pointed teeths. Iwaizumi felt really uncomfortable, stressed and anxious.  
“You might notice things might be on the brink of changing and I’m only here to say that you and me will get to know each other more and more in near future, since I’m a part of you.”  
“Wait, what? What do you mean?”  
Iwaizumi was confused, scared and all shit in between. The other one hanged over the edge of the bathtub and studied him.  
“You’ll see. But I have to say, if there will be a fight, I will win.”  
He grinned a bit, made a shiver along Iwaizumis spine. And not a pleasant one. The other one looked around a bit, eyes focused.  
“I do like him too you know. But unlike you, I would prefer to have his blood.”  
Iwaizumi froze and the chuckle from the other one filled the bathroom, his ears, making everything blurry and quickly changing. He pressed his eyes together and didn’t realize that he was screaming, sitting in the bathtub himself again, splashing water around him and feeling a pair of hands holding his head.  
“Iwa-chan, Hajime! Oh god, calm down, it’s only me!”  
Iwaizumi went silenced when he noticed Oikawas voice, opened his eyes, staring into the other ones scared eyes.  
“Hajime, breath with me, calm down… You must have fallen asleep in the tub, you’re alright.”  
Oikawas tried to sound calm and soothing, but he was clearly afraid. Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist, but didn’t push away his hands from his face, wanted them there, felt as they were grounding him. He took some deep breaths, slowly coming together and being calm.  
“Yes… I must have fallen asleep… Sorry…”  
He said with hoarse voice, slowly sitting up. Oikawa let him go, looking anxious but nodded.  
“I’ll… I’ll go and start with dinner.”  
“Yes, I’m coming.”  
Oikawa left the bathroom and Iwaizumi got up from the tub, emptying it on water and drying himself. He looked into the mirror, saw the more prominent dark circles under his eyes after the sleep, but felt a chill when it almost looked like his shadow moved by itself.   
“Just a dream… It must be just a dream.”  
But he could hear the echo of the cold laugh when he left the bathroom and emerged into the bedroom, changed into clean clothes. He quickly checked the clock and realized he had been bathing for four hours. Something was not right. 

Iwaizumi came into the kitchen, watched Oikawa standing there with his back against him, cooking something. Iwaizumi came closer, checked over his shoulder. Agedashi tofu. His favourite. He couldn’t help to smile and encircle his arms around his waist, lean his forehead against his shoulder. Oikawa hummed slightly, but didn’t pull away from his touch, more leaned into it.  
“It… It’s not good to fall asleep in the bathtub Iwa-chan… You made me worried, really. First you won’t open the door, but thought that you were just sleeping, then see you in the water, moving like that. I thought you were drowning.”  
He whispered those last words, every word filled with emotions. Iwaizumi hugged his waist even more, kissed his neck. _Lilacs_ , how wonderful he smelled.  
“Sorry Tooru… I really am… I dreamed something really strange and got really upset and… Yeah. I think I’m just really tired after work this week.”  
He said with his low voice, sighing. Oikawa relaxed slowly again, caressed his arms softly.  
“Food is ready, so let’s eat and then we can go to bed already, sleep through the evening and night. I won’t mind.”  
He said and released himself from Iwaizumis hold. Iwaizumi already missed his warmth, still lingering in his arms and chest. But _why_ did feel like that? Why did he feel everything so strongly? He erased those thoughts and went to table, sitting down when Oikawa placed the food in front of him, sitting down next to him.  
“Go on, hope it will taste good.”  
Oikawa said with a bright smile. Iwaizumi wasn’t late to dig into the food. It was tasty and he had missed eating it, hadn’t had it for quite some time and once more he was fascinated of Oikawas cooking skill.  
“It’s delicious, I’m still astonished about your cooking skill, never knew you would be this good.”  
He said and Oikawa just laughed, eating some of the food, but he could feel him watching him thoughtfully. He didn’t really mind it. Once dinner was done he got up, took care of the dishes before he felt the sleepiness sweeping over him, yawning. Oikawa gave him an affectionate smile.  
“Go get ready for bed, I can start some movie on my laptop and stay in bed with you, if you want me here.”  
Iwaizumi nodded, dragged his feet to the bathroom.  
“Yes, please stay the weekend.”  
He said with a tiny voice, wanted to have him close as much as possible, hungry for his warmth. He got to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, watched himself in the mirror, he really looked like shit. He went to his bedroom, watched Oikawa adjust with the laptop on a chair he had pulled next to the bed. He was dressed in t-shirt and loosely fitted sweats, but got up from bed when Iwaizumi came, let him crawl into bed firstly. Iwaizumi gladly got into his bed, waited for Oikawa to join him, only to snuggle up close, hide his face in his neck, taking a deep breath of the smell of lilacs.  
“Any preferences for movie?”  
Oikawa asked, fixing with the laptop, Iwaizumi only grunted to reply. He chuckled and started an action scifi before laying close to him. Iwaizumi put his arm around his waist, half laying on top of him and sighing out of relief. Oikawa draw small circles between his stiff shoulders, slowly making him relax. Iwaizumi yawned once more, feeling his body slowly being lulled into sleep, with the sound of the movie and Oikawas slow breathing in his ears. It was lovely, he was ready for a good night's sleep.

Once more he felt that heaviness on his chest, constriction in his breathing. _No, not this time!_ He had his eyes wide opened, staring at the big lump of blackness with it’s wide smile.  
 _“No Hajime, you’re mine!”_  
The thing almost snarled, nothing assembling Oikawa as it had the last time. Iwaizumi struggled, felt something sharp clawing at his chest, but something inside of him snapped. He grabbed, what he thought was the things neck and squeezed hard.  
“No, I’m _not_ yours.”  
He growled in reply, feeling it move its long dark limbs, thrashing above him. Iwaizumi could feel the constriction lessen slowly. He felt the urge to squeeze harder, to make it suffer, to kill it. The darkness emitting from the creature licked around his fingers and his surroundings started to blur. Slowly the darkness faded away, his hands gripping at something solid. Someone solid. His inside froze and he released his grip when he realized what he was doing, backing away in his bed.  
“Oh my god…. Oh my god…”  
He whispered, body trembling from the chock. Oikawa gasped and tried to get his breathing back to normal, looking at him with wide teary eyes. He looked shocked and scared. Scared of him. Iwaizumi leaned forward, stretching out his hand to touch him.  
“Tooru… I’m so…”  
“NO! Don’t come near me!”  
Oikawa almost screamed before coughing badly, getting up from bed and away from him. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Iwaizumi sat there, left alone in the bed. What had he done? This was some fucked up shit, completely fucked up. He scrambled out of bed, feeling the pain in his limbs, his whole body ached, but he ignored it and got out from the bedroom, could see Oikawas shoes still left by the door.  
“Oikawa… Tooru? You’re still here?”  
He asked, carefully. He could hear some choked sobs from his backyard and went there, finding him sitting there at the front step to the garden. His shoulders were shaking, sobs raking through his whole body.  
“Tooru…?”  
He said with a low voice, coming closer, only to see him stiffen.  
“What Hajime? Want to kill me again? What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Oikawa answered in raspy, strained voice, sobbing more. Iwaizumi could feel the sting in his heart.  
“I don’t know what’s going on with myself anymore… “  
He whispered as a reply, clenching his fists. He came closer until sitting next to him.   
“I dream so vivid dreams and I have no idea when they are for real or not. It can’t be for real, it’s some strange shit going on then.”  
He said, looking at Oikawa. Oikawa refused to meet his eyes, drying away some tears, while his other hand was touching the skin around his neck, almost protecting it.  
“What did you dream about?”  
He then asked. Iwaizumi swallowed, still shook but what he had done, but the best was to tell him, they could tell everything to each other.  
“I… It was something sitting on my chest, and it was telling me that I belonged to it. But I refused and struggled. Just big shadowy thing with long cold limbs and a big smile. And it had the same voice as the one I dreamed about last weekend when you stayed over, but that time it wanted my soul and it looked like you but with other eyes.”  
He told him and looked down in the grass, swallowing. He didn’t like those dreams. Oikawa was silent for a long while and he was ready for him to start laugh it off, but when he looked at him, he realized that he was focused, thinking intensely.   
“Had any… Other strange dreams?”  
He then asked, looking at him at last. Iwaizumi thought about for a while.  
“Yeah, when I fell asleep in the tub I dreamed about… Myself? Or someone who looked almost like me. It was just really strange and awful, and he, me? Was almost threatening me, that he would take over and I dunno, just… Weird.”  
Oikawa got up on his feet quickly and went inside with determined steps, starting to go through cupboards and drawers, mumbling for himself. Iwaizumi furrowed his brow and went inside, watched him go through everything.  
“What are you doing?”  
He asked at last, couldn’t understand what the heck he was doing. Oikawa stopped in his tracks, looking at him for a long time.  
“Ehum… I need rock salt and sage.”  
He just simply said, in a tone that made it very clear that he was avoiding follow up questions. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows slightly.  
“What, are you trying to exorcise something? Am I possessed by a demon?”  
He asked, kind of jokingly and he only gave him a deadpanned look in reply.  
“What? I’m joking!”  
“This is no joke Hajime, this is serious business.”  
“If you could explain the urgency of this, then I might understand, but right now you are completely leaving me out in the dark.”  
Iwaizumi said simply, folding his arms over his chest, but Oikawa only rolled his eyes and got what he was searching for. He once more left him alone, but Iwaizumi saw him spreading salt alongside windowsills and hanging small bundles of sage at doors before coming back to him. Iwaizumi could then see the ugly bruise slowly forming around his neck, feeling the shame. He was the one responsible for that, it was his fault.  
“Okay then Iwa-chan, are you prepared to have your reality completely fucked up?”  
Oikawa asked, looking at him seriously. Iwaizumi suddenly felt slightly anxious.  
“Yeah… Yeah… I think I’m ready.. maybe.”  
He answered at last. Oikawa took his hand and they both went to the bedroom again, sitting down on the bed, Oikawa looking a bit hesitant, eyes flickering around the room, like he almost made sure that they were alone, before he started to talk.

Iwaizumi was not ready. His head _hurt_. It was so much information to take in. Oikawa sat close, caressing his back, rubbing it slightly.  
“So you mean that more or less everyone living in this village are some kind of magical being or partly magical?”  
“Yeah…”  
“And all of our friends too?”  
“Yup.”  
“You too?”  
“Yes.”  
Oikawa answered, looking at him. Iwaizumi stared into the wall for a long time, didn’t quite find the words. He had been surrounded by magic since he was born, and no one had ever told him. Some things was easily explained otherwise, how some disappear so fast, like when they played hide and seek with Mattsun and Makki at younger years. Mattsun always won, no one could find him. He was a shapeshifter according to Oikawa, he could be almost anything he wanted. Of course he would take advantage of it.  
“Why wouldn’t my parents tell me anything? I would have loved to know this earlier, it’s not like I would despise any of you guys…”  
Iwaizumi said and looked at Oikawa, almost felt a bit sad. He had loved to know this. Oikawa sighed and hugged him, burrowing his face in his shoulder.  
“Don’t know Hajime. But they forced our parents to make a promise not to tell you. Being friends was okay, but not telling. I think your dad are descendent to some really great keepers of this village, but he didn’t really inherit any abilities, neither did your grandfather.”  
Oikawa said with his low voice, sighing again. Iwaizumi thought about it for a long time.  
“Then what about me?”  
“What about you?”  
“Have I inherited anything like that?”  
He watched Oikawa for a while, waiting for his reply.  
“I don’t know Hajime. All the elders have been so… Secretive about you and your family and I think some of the older ones in the village wasn’t too fond of your parents. I don’t know why. My parents encouraged me to be friends with you, but my grandparents didn’t. And they wouldn’t be too fond of the information that I am deeply in love with you also.”  
Oikawa said and blushing deeply. Iwaizumi could feel his heated face against his neck and his words made his heart flutter.  
“Why did you do all those things around the house?”  
He asked carefully.  
“It protects. Protects you from the outside and those who are on the outside can’t do a shit about it. I think something is after you, but don’t know what really. But I’ll do everything what I can to protect you.”  
He looked up with a determined face, caressing his cheek slowly, looking into his eyes. Iwaizumi wanted to drown in the beautiful brown eyes of his. He felt so confused and lost for the moment, and why haven’t he heard anything of this from his parents at all? Was that the reason why they didn’t want him to go back? His head hurt even more when he started to think about all those unanswered questions and he felt the exhaustion well over him.  
“I think… I need to sleep and try to think clearer tomorrow.”  
He then said, massaging his temples slightly and Oikawa nodded.  
“Do you want me to stay?”  
He asked gently, combing his fingers through his short dark hair.  
“Yes, but I’m afraid to hurt you again…”  
Iwaizumi whispered, only to feel his strong arms around him again.  
“They won’t reach you now. You need to process all things. Everything will change for you, and it will be a time of adjustment.”  
Oikawa said, but grabbed him, pulled him down on the bed, letting him once more rest his face close to his neck. Iwaizumi adjusted, tangling his leg between his, kissing the mark on his neck carefully before taking a deep breath. He felt really tired right now. He smelled the calming and lulling scent of lilacs before he slowly drifted to sleep. The last thought going from his head was the realization that Oikawa wasn’t human either. He was something else.

The sun filtered through his sheer curtains, warming his body slightly. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking the tiredness out them and yawning. He was content and warm, closely cuddled in another person's body heat. He adjusted his head, saw the mess of brown hair on his pillow, before he saw the other ones beautiful and relaxed face. Oikawas eyes were on the book he was holding in his free hand, reading in silence while the other hand draw circles on his back. Iwaizumi felt much better, better than what he had felt this whole week and completely rested. He kissed his neck softly, getting a soft sigh in reply. Oikawa put away his book, dragging his nose through his hair.  
“Good morning Hajime.”  
He said in a soft voice, smiling.  
“Good morning Tooru.”  
Iwaizumi answered and kissed his neck once more and then again, and again. Oikawa giggled.  
“It tickles…”  
He said, smiling widely but was silenced when he kissed his lips instead, melting against it. Iwaizumi enjoyed their kiss, feeling bold and deepened it and only lightly licking his bottom lip before pulling away, with a smile on his lips. Oikawa looked flushed, eyes wide but started to smile again.  
“Slept well? No dreams?”  
“No dreams, I feel very well-rested.”  
He simply answered and hugged him once more before sitting up in bed. He checked the clock, realizing that it was lunchtime already. He groaned.  
“Can’t believe that I slept that long again.”  
“Well, you needed it. We can make some late breakfast now.”  
“Sounds good..”  
Iwaizumi answered and got off from bed. The soreness in his body had slowly disappeared during the long sleep and he was really happy about that. His head was much clearer, and he could better think of questions to ask him now. He went into the kitchen after a quick visit to the bathroom, started on heating up some rice and grilling some fish. Iwaizumi was thinking about their talk last night, still not sure about everything, but when he saw the line of salt along the windowsill, he was reminded that it wasn’t just a dream this time.  
“Tooru, you said that all of those who live in this village are magical beings more or less. And that you are that too. Can I ask… What… You are?”  
Iwaizumi felt extremely awkward asking the question, but Oikawa was looking at him with big eyes before smiling. That soft and gentle smile.  
“I belong with faë-people. Okaa-san is faë, but tou-san is human and a village keeper. He came here on a whim, they fell in love and he never left. “  
He explained, preparing some tea.  
“So… What does that mean?”  
Iwaizumi asked, curiously, studied Oikawa. Oikawa hummed, filling the teapot with boiling water.  
“Well, we are almost like humans, but have an unlimited amount of magic to use of. All magic we use come from the nature and its surroundings, so it never ends. Some gets most energy from different kind of weathers, others from plants. That’s why I’m quite good with herbs.”  
Oikawa smiled widely before he sat down at the table. Iwaizumi sat down after he had served their breakfast. He was slowly processing everything he had said.  
“So… You are faë, Mattsun shapeshifter, Makki?”  
“Makki is also partly faë, other part human. I think he might have forest spirit in his blood also. He’s kinda weird. Most of the one living in this village is partly faë. And it’s a safe place to stay.”  
Oikawa said, filling his cup with tea before filling up Iwaizumis cup also. They both ate in silence, Iwaizumi taking this time to think about all things that have happened and could understand some things that had been questionable when he grew up. He went through memories and explained a lot of things that had been weird.  
“I’m surprised that you are not freaking out about all of this actually.”  
Oikawa then said, meeting Iwaizumis eyes once more.  
“Well, it is weird.. But it explains a lot of things. So I try to think about it rationally.”  
Oikawa laughed, loudly.  
“Oh my god Iwa-chan! You must be the only one in this fucking history to think about magical things as nothing strange.”  
Iwaizumi gave him a deadpanned look.  
“Well, it makes sense. Is that why you always smells like lilacs?”  
Oikawa looked a bit overwhelmed by his comment.  
“You… Can smell that? From me?”  
“Yeah….?”  
Oikawa furrowed his brow, looking confused again, drinking his tea slowly.  
“I always… Thought you were a human, or maybe a keeper. But you shouldn’t be able to smell me, only some can smell my scent.. Only..”  
He went silent again, looking away again.  
“Tooru, what? You’re leaving me out again. I don’t mind the smell, I actually really like the smell of lilacs. Every time you brought lilacs into my home made me really happy.”  
Oikawa blushed slightly, smiling shyly.  
“I can make lilacs bloom any time of the year, I did it sometimes just to make you happy when you were down. I would always think about it, think that you would probably like the smell of me, since you like lilacs.”  
He said, awkwardly. Iwaizumi drank his tea, feeling his neck and ear tips burning. He wanted to kiss his beautiful face. He really had this soft side alongside that strong and intense side. He really liked every side of him, every shade. But at the same time, he was now even more confused.  
“But why can I smell you then…?”  
Iwaizumi asked.  
“I don’t know Hajime, I don’t know.”

They spent more of their time together, Iwaizumi asking about things, about faë, about magic. They spent time together in the couch, cuddled up close together. He felt like he only had scraped on the surface on a whole new world.   
“But… So no one of you were allowed to tell me that you had all these things going on?”  
“Correct.”  
“Why don’t you want anyone to know about us being… Maybe more than just friends?”  
Iwaizumi asked, looking at his best friend. Best friend and beloved one truly. Oikawa sighed slightly, tensing slightly.  
“I don’t think they will be that accepting. Just that. Seems like many have had a strange relationship to your family. Don’t know why, I don’t think it’s about your parents, probably something else, and then you all moved away. Some of us always live in the fear of being exposed.”  
Oikawa caressed his arm, touching his biceps, calm and relaxed in his embrace.  
“But what I can say, I think you’re a bit exposed, that is why all things happens to you right now. As long as you want, I can try to protect you, if you trust me.”  
Iwaizumi met his eyes again, looking into them for a long time.  
“Yes, I trust you Tooru.”  
He answered before he kissed him softly. Oikawa was really his anchor, but he didn’t explain all the strange dreams he had and why. He hoped time would clear things out.

The weekend went too fast for Iwaizumis liking. When the sun started to set at sunday, Oikawa packed his stuff, preparing to go home. Iwaizumi was leaning against the doorframe, watching every step he took. He didn’t want him to leave, but he had to get more sleep before work next-coming day and workweek.  
“Don’t think about it too much Iwa-chan and pretend like nothing if you see something weird. You’ll have to take the time to process. I’m just bummed that you work saturday also next week.”  
Oikawa pouted slightly, looking at him with big eyes.  
“I will miss you too Oikawa. And I’ll be free on sunday and monday instead.”  
Iwaizumi answered, grabbing his hand to pull him closer, ghosting his lips over his lips.   
“Soon we meet again beloved one.”  
He whispered before kissing Oikawa. Oikawa seemed to melt against his lips, but pulled away hesitantly, looking deep into his eyes.  
“Yes dear…”  
He whispered as an answer before grabbing his bag and leaving his home. Iwaizumi locked behind him and felt overwhelmed with the loneliness. He took a deep breath, steeling himself before he prepared the last things, so he could get some sleep. He pulled his blanket over him, smiling for himself, it still smelled of him, lingering. Maybe this could be work. As time passed on, he fell asleep, hugging his pillow.

“Well well Hajime..”  
A disapproving voice said.  
“Finally you’re alone again.”  
Iwaizumis eyes opened quickly, but he had to squint, it was bright. He scrambled to his feet, looking around. He was in the middle of a meadow, sky bright and blue, sun white and burning. Where was he? He turned around feeling really unfocused and _who_ was talking? He found the source of the voice at last. It was himself again, standing there on the other side of a fence. The other one was dressed this time, simple black sweater with wide neck and black pants, standing there with his arms crossed. He didn’t look amused, staring at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi felt the chill in his whole body.  
“What do you want from me?”  
He asked, mimicking the stance. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Then the other one slightly grinned, showed off those sharp teeth again.  
“I want to talk, I want us to get to know each other better. Come on Hajime, let’s go for a walk and talk, just go through the gate over there.”  
The other one nodded to an iron gate. Iwaizumi thought about for a while, just talking couldn't hurt? He got to the gate and was just about to open it when he realized it was locked with an old thick chain and a padlock.  
“You have the key, just open and come with me.”  
Iwaizumi stretched out his hand against the padlock, but felt how the weather changed around him. It smelled like a storm. Calamity. The clear blue sky wasn’t clear anymore. He took a step back from the gate, shaking his head.  
“No. This is not right…”  
He said mostly to himself. A deep growl made him flinch and look at the other one, who baring his teeth, his dark green eyes looking furious.  
“This is exactly where you should be. All the others will only try to stop you, you should be with me. We can be strong together.”  
The other one said, looking like he wanted to break something but couldn't. Iwaizumi felt his heart beat loud and fast, hammering in his chest. He backed away more, feeling a cold sweat break out. He tried to find any kind of escape route, but didn’t know where to go.  
“Hajime, you should know this…”  
The other one had calmed down his voice, but he felt like it was creeping under his skin.  
“Of course you could smell your precious Tooru. Because you are not human. And he is your prey.”  
Iwaizumi sat up in his own bed, gasping for air, trying to calm down. But he could still smell storm and the calamity and he was truly terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the ending?
> 
> As I said in the beginning, using a lot of references to different things. It would be interesting to see if some who are reading might know what I'm using. Come hit me up on tumblr if you ever wanna chat! 
> 
> And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sleeping became worse and worse for each day passing. He felt like he was being watched and in other cases he had to struggle or get away from the big lump of darkness hunting him in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to get this done, but now this one is done.

His sleeping became worse and worse for each day passing. He felt like he was being watched and in other cases he had to struggle or get away from the big lump of darkness hunting him in his dreams. And after some really bad nights of sleep, he would wake up in the middle of the meadow with the other one always trying to make him open the iron gate. He refused. But he didn’t feel good at all. And then heavy lifting at work each day. When saturdays shift ended, Iwaizumi felt as his whole body was about to quit on him. Shivering, breaking out in cold sweat and blurry vision. He felt a hand on his shoulder when he was about to leave work, only to find Oikawa looking at him, frowning and looking concerned.  
“Oikawa, what are you doing here?”  
“Iwa-chan, the owner called, she said you’re really in a bad shape and asked us to drive you home.”  
Iwaizumi suddenly felt extremely blessed because he had walked to work and felt in no condition to walk home.  
“Okaa-san will drive you home, come on.”  
Oikawa grabbed his wrist and dragged him to their car.  
“Hi Hajime-kun, you should take better care of yourself.”  
Oikawas mother turned and looked at him with chiding eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I will.”  
She sighed and started to drive him home.  
“Tooru dear, you’ll stay with Hajime-kun til he gets better. Maybe make some healthy herb shot.”  
“Yes ‘kaa-san.”  
Iwaizumi looked out the window for a while until he closed his eyes, almost slumbering.  
“Iwa-chan, you’re home now.”  
He could barely hear him, but mumbled thanks for the ride before tumbling out of the car, legs heavy and eyes barely held open. He could feel a strong arm around his waist, helping him in. Iwaizumi opened his eyes again, realizing he was already lying down in his bed only in t-shirt and boxers. Oikawa put his comforter over him, tucking him in before kissing his forehead.  
“Sleep a couple of hours and see how you’re feeling after.”  
He didn’t have to be told twice, because his eyelids become heavy and soon he was sleeping.  
He opened his eyes and realized he was lying in the grass at his meadow.  
“Really Hajime? Will you open up this time?”  
“No, shut up.”  
Iwaizumi answered the other one and closing his eyes once more, ignoring his pacing and restlessness. It was kind of nice, grass soft, a gentle wind swaying the grass. Maybe he could sleep there? Sleep in his own dream. Slowly he felt his surroundings slipping away from him.  
“Hajime?”  
Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly, but felt so tired and sluggish. It took him some time to focus his eyes.  
“Tooru?”  
He barely recognized his own voice, it was hoarse and hurt like hell.  
“Shush, I’m giving you something to drink, some nutrition. You have a really high fever.”  
Oikawa said, helping him sitting up. Iwaizumi felt himself in no control of his body, but leaned against him.  
“Damn, you’re burning. Drink this, slowly.”  
He put a bottle to his lips, helping him drink. It was bitter, but had a tinge of sweetness in it. He grimaced but swallowed before laying down once more. Oikawa fluffed up his pillows before he pulled the comforter over him with an extra blanket.  
“Now sleep and get better dear..”  
Oikawa kissed his forehead before he left again. Iwaizumi welcomed sleep once more. Dreamless sleep.

He opened his eyes and felt suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings. He swallowed , felt how dry his mouth was. He slowly sat up in the bed, realized Oikawa had been sitting next to his bed, asleep with his head resting on the bed. Iwaizumi caressed his messy hair, smiling lovingly and was very aware of how disgusting he felt at the moment. He struggled to get out of bed, his rustling waking the sleepy brunette. He looked up with slightly tear streaked cheeks, red rimmed eyes and looking exhausted. Iwaizumi felt his heart ache of the scene.  
“Tooru, what’s wrong?”  
He asked, caressing his cheek. Oikawa seemed to be in shock before he started to cry.  
“Oh god Hajime, you’ve been out of it for a day. You had really high fever and heart thrashing. I thought you were going to die. And we the nearest hospital is so far away…”  
Oikawa started to make almost choked sobs. Iwaizumi grabbed his hands and pulled him up into his embrace, holding him tightly.  
“Ssch… Calm down sweetheart, I’m alright.”  
He said soothingly, slowly rubbing his back. Oikawa slowly calmed himself, but it took it’s time.  
“Hey, take a bath with me. I feel disgusting, I really need it.”  
He suggested and gave a slow nod in reply.

After a quick shower and filling up the tub, they both find themselves sitting in the warm water, Oikawa with his back against Iwaizumis chest, the calming smell of lavender and eucalyptus spreading from the water. Iwaizumi found himself very relaxed, having him resting against him. He put his arms around him, placing soft kisses along his neck. His fever was completely gone, he felt really good overall.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Oikawa asked, sounding small and so vulnerable. He guessed he must have been terrified.  
“It’s so weird, but I’m feeling really good. Feels like I’m reborn.”  
Oikawa caressed his arms and nodded.  
“I just got… Really scared. I was trying to use some healing magic, but your body rejected it, I got burned.”  
He then said. Iwaizumi quickly grabbed his hands, checking them. Some fingers had some slight burns and blisters, but he felt his stomach churn. This was his doing?  
“I’m so sorry.”  
He said with a voice filled with regret. Oikawa quickly turned his face to him, looking deeply into his eyes.  
“It’s not your fault, I was a fool to try something I’m not sure I could handle. A lot of magic comes with a price.”  
He said, not looking away. Oikawa then frowned and looked down, confused.  
“What the…?”  
He said slowly, leaving Iwaizumi confused.  
“What is it?”  
Oikawa hold up his hand, which Iwaizumi had been holding and caressing. The blisters and burns were gone. Only soft, slightly scarred skin was left.  
“You… Healed my hand?”

They both had tumbled out of bath in a hurry but not knowing for what. Iwaizumi got dressed in some clean clothes and walked into his kitchen, seeing a complete mess on the counter. Bowls and baking stuff.  
“What is all this..?”  
He asked and turned to Oikawa, who stopped in his steps. He rubbed his neck, blushing.  
“You know… it’s your…”  
They both were interrupted when Iwaizumis phone started ringing. Iwaizumi checked the clock, it was kind of late, but he still answered.  
“Hello?”  
 _“Iwaizumi Hajime, why haven’t you answered your phone? I’ve been trying to reach you all day.”_  
“Okaa-san, sorry, haven’t been feeling well. But I’m up now, what did you want to talk about?”  
 _“Can’t I even get to congratulate my own son on his birthday?”_  
Iwaizumis eyes widened. He hadn’t realized at all, and that explained the mess Oikawa had done. He talked some more to his mother and was about to say goodbye.  
 _“Hajime… You’re an adult now. And I might not agree with all choices you do or will do, but I will always love you, no matter what.”_  
“I love you too okaa-san.”  
Iwaizumi ended his call and felt strange, like she knew changes was coming, even if she wasn’t too fond of it. He turned to Oikawa again.  
“I’ve been sick and slept through my whole birthday?”  
Oikawa turned to him, showing him the cake he was holding in his hands. Cheesecake, his favourite. Oikawa had a silly smile on his lips.  
“I baked it during the morning, wanted to surprise you, but you didn’t wake up, so… Yeah.”  
Iwaizumi felt the urge to kiss him, realizing that he really loved Oikawa. He was madly, deeply in love with him.  
“You didn’t have to…”  
He said, blinking, but felt like he was bursting with happiness.  
“But I wanted… Happy Birthday Hajime.”  
“Thank you Tooru…”

They ate cake, which Iwaizumi enjoyed every bit off, before they decided to sit outside as darkness slowly emerged. They drank tea and talked about a lot of things, Oikawa telling him some stories about the faë. Iwaizumi felt suddenly that they were being watched and hold up his hand.  
“There is someone here..”  
He said and looked at Oikawa, who looked around and jumped in surprise when Matsukawa suddenly appeared at the porch step.  
“What the hell…! Mattsun!”  
Oikawa sputtered out, holding a hand over his heart. Matsukawa stared at him, then at Iwaizumi, then back at Oikawa again.  
“You told him…”  
He then said.  
“You know we wasn’t allowed, I need to report this.”  
Fear clearly appeared in Oikawas eyes, but was exchanged with a pouty look when Matsukawa started to grin.  
“Oh man, the fear, did you see that Taka?”  
“Oh yeah, totally.”  
Hanamaki arrived from the shadows, grinning.  
“What do you think of us? Of course we would never tell anyone, you’re both our friends, it was about time he was told. And also, we are the ones who got the village people to focus on other things than you two getting close and snuggly.”  
Matsukawa said smugly. Iwaizumi felt his face heat up, and Oikawa was blushing also. He cleared his throat.  
“Thanks… To both of you.”  
“No problem, so… What do you know and what do you want to know? See it as your birthday gift, we’ll tell you anything you want.”  
Iwaizumi felt at ease, this was really good, and he could have his friends by his side.

After some more tea, talking and catching up, they were both staring at Iwaizumi.  
“Wait, so you healed Oikawas burns? Are you sure you didn’t do anything Oiks?”  
“No I didn’t and my element is not water, it’s earth, remember?”  
Matsukawa tapped his chin with a confused look.  
“Well, they do say that magic often manifests during birthdays, because magic is at its strongest that time. But it is kind of late and it almost feels like a transformation.”  
He hummed some more. Hanamaki leaned back.  
“Have you checked your history, family or so? Do you have anything saved here?”  
Iwaizumi thought it through. He realized that he actually didn’t know a lot about his own family, but he knew the attic had a lot of things hidden and locked in.  
“Maybe in the attic, we can check..”  
He felt a wave of nervousness well over him, was this the time? Was he going to meet something his family had hidden for so long?  
“But we only do this if you want Hajime.”  
Oikawa then said, looking at him for a long time. Iwaizumi looked at them, felt brave and like he could do this. And they were with him.  
“Yes, I wanna know the truth now.”  
Together, they all went up to the attic, after grabbing an extra pair of flashlights. Iwaizumi unlocked the door, started the only light in that big room. Everything was so dusty, thick layer of dust on all things there. Some old furniture, shelves loaded with books, stacks of boxes marked with different words. But he felt the pull, he knew where to go. In the back of the attic, a large coffer was standing, carefully closed with leather straps. The others didn’t even question him. He opened the leather straps and unhinged the old locks before he opened it. It was filled with a lot of things. Papers everywhere, notebooks, jars with herbs. All things in complete chaos. Oikawa sat down next to him and took some papers, reading them.  
“There is a lot of… Protection spells, really old ones.”  
He mumbled. Iwaizumi grabbed one notebook and realized it was a journal, a diary. He recognized his grandfather's messy writing and smiled a bit. He really missed him, he had passed away when he was young.  
“If you don’t mind, I will read this, but you can keep on checking if you find anything interesting.”  
He told the others and took a step back, sitting down in a chair.  
 **August 9th**  
 _My work soon have ended. My work as a keeper will be held down to my son. But I’m afraid. The burden have been heavy to carry on my shoulders, ever since that day my father realized I wasn’t going to manifest any magic. I’m in the oldest lines of keepers and protectors of the faë, we have always been their guardians, but with no magic, I can’t protect them. I can only offer them protection spells and herb-healing. I feel that I have put disgrace over my whole family, but without this huge responsibility, I have also made it possible to live a long and happy life. To see my family everyday, eat dinner with them every night. I know my so is worried, fearing this fackle to hold, but we all must take it. Even if we don’t protect the royal family, we can still help protect our people and our friends living here.  
But I have a feeling that things might change. Like we have had it too easy and too good. What is waiting for us? I will keep writing this journal until the day it will be handed over._

**September 14th**   
_My son came to me today, his wife miscarried. This is the second miscarriage and I can see his will and hope slowly disappear from him. Oh my poor son. I only want him to be happy and have the family he wants, not feeling like this._

**November 30th**   
_Tonight, the northern lights were seen. We haven’t seen it in 14 years. The royals told us it was a good omen, a promise of changes, of magic being renewed. It was beautiful to watch, even I could feel the magic vibrate through my body, even if I’m cursed._

**February 21th**   
_Winter was tough on all of us, my sons lovely wife bedridden most parts of the winter, just being weak. They couldn’t find any faults, but she was so weak. But I know she’s a fighter. I’m trying my best to teach my son about all I know, but he refuses. He keeps telling me that all bad things comes from magic, that it’s magic’s fault for their health issues. He is despising all of the faë, threatening them. He don’t want them close, even if they want to help, try to help them. I can’t tell him anything, I keep thinking it’s my fault._

**March 1th**   
_Third miscarriage. I believe we’ve been cursed. My father was a fool. When he realized I wasn’t manifesting magic, he made a deal with Him. The One living in the river. He promised him a life for more magic. He got what he asked for, his body got over consumed by magic and he died. But I feel that the other one keeps on taking. I must face him, I must to save my family from this miserable life. They deserve to be happy._

**March 4th**   
_I made it, I went to the river and tricked him. His violin is now mine. I threatened him to burn it if he ever hurt my family again. Our debt have been paid. I have told my son that we are safe now, that we can live in peace. He don’t believe me, but he’ll see._

**July 29th**   
_We are all healthy, I’m so glad to see his wife once more look lively. But my son is a fool, I know he’s up to something. I have a bad feeling._

**September 1th**   
_He’s such a fool, what have he done?! Why did he do this, how stupid can he be… Out of all things, there was one thing I told him, and that was not to tie a deal with Him. Magic comes with a price. I know he said to me not to worry, but he have no idea what He will demand in repay and when. As long as I can, I will protect. The violin is still locked and safe. There it will stay._

**November 5th**   
_I will be a grandfather. They are expecting child to be born in june. I know and understand their bliss. But do they know about the price? I will protect them at any cost._

**February 28th**   
_The royals know about their pregnancy and are suspicious. But the queen is thrilled, telling us that she’s expecting her own child to be born in july. Her second-born and the one most likely to be the next head over the royal family. I’m incredible happy for them also but my gut is telling me something special will happen. My son tries to avoid the faë to every price. And I know he do everything he can to move the whole family out from here, away to another place. This is their home and they would feel so lost at any other place._

Iwaizumi looked up from reading, feeling his head slightly hurt, once more so much information. He looked at the other three who were looking through all the papers they’d found. They were all lost in the work, giving him more time to focus on the journal. Several pages damaged and some got recipes of herbs, some for helping with pregnancy. At last he found a new entry that was readable.

**May 7th**   
_Soon it’s time for birth for my grandchild, and I can’t help to look forward to it. Life have been calm and everything going so smoothly. My son is happy, so is his wife. They should enjoy their time, they’ll soon be parents._

**June 10th**   
_Today, Hajime was born. It all went so fast, outside it was a really bad summerstorm, clouds heavy and dark, rain falling hard. She went into labor and we couldn’t go anywhere. Outside I could smell storm and calamity, but then the night sky cleared up and green cascades of aurora borealis appeared while a new born child screamed for his first time meeting the outside world. I’m so proud over my sons wife and I’m immensely happy to see them as a complete family. The northern lights blessed them and when Hajime opened his eyes for the first time, he was calm and silenced, the green light flowing over his skin. I love him with my whole heart. I will spend the rest of my days protecting this bundle of joy. Know a lot of things will happen in his life and I hope I can let him learn before it’s too late._

**July 21th**   
_Last night the queen gave birth to a son during another northern light. The magic seems to vibrate through our whole village already. I know Hajime will walk his path with her son. Their destinies are bonded to each other. Maybe they will be the ones making our village bloom again, the ones cleaning the spring that under such a long time fallen into darkness. Maybe one day. But my son worries me, he’s very overprotective and don’t want to have any visitors. They don’t want to let the magic come too close to their son._

More of the journal was destroyed completely, so he found the last parts of the journal still in working condition.

**August 5th**   
_Hajime is now seven and he’s a strong-willed gentle young man. I feel angry because of my sons behavior. Firstly refusing to see others from the village, then approving it after making sure that no one ever will mention magic to Hajime. Hajime and Tooru bonded quickly and they are already so close. Hajime would have been a perfect guardian to him if it wasn’t for some of the warning signs. He wakes up many nights and I’ve just realized that our poor boy is haunted by night-mares, creature living on fear alone. I have now sealed his room in secrecy, to keep him safe. But that poor boy Tooru approached me, frowning and worried. So young but already so wise. I taught him simple protection with herbs, so he could keep his friend safe and secure. This will be my last entry, but I’m leaving it in a safe place, only for eyes allowed to see it. I have lived my life and I’m grateful for everything I got._

Iwaizumi realized that it was also one last entry, but not by his grandfather. He however recognized his mother’s writing well. He could already feel his hand shaking.

_I’m almost sure that the one reading this will be my Hajime. And know that I love you with my whole heart, but now I think you want answers. I’m going to give you that. When we realized I couldn’t give birth to a child, both I and your father was desperate. We were in such a grief and all we wanted was a family. Your grandfather warned us about the old spirit god living in the lake. We knew it had a ridiculously large amount of magic and we demanded to get one child alive and strong, and if we were granted, we could sacrifice something to him. We got a bottle of elixir, made of the magic in the water and algae from the spring. It worked. But we weren’t ready to pay the price. He wanted us to capture Tooru and leave him unattended by the river. We couldn’t and when you became friends as so young, you seemed to just fit as a perfect puzzle. We had to get clean, of what we had done, and told the Oikawas about everything. It was not so welcome, but we promised to not do any harm and they would keep you away from magic. We were fools to think like this, magic always comes with a price and when we didn’t he started his hunt after you. We always told each other that you would be safe from magic. But as you got older, we could see it more and more clear. Your eyes in that dark green, vibrant colour, which you have from no one of us. Your awful nightmares. I want to keep you safe, but you are obviously a part of this world. You are a part of him who rules the river and we can’t take it away. This will be our last chance, since we’re moving now. I do my best to protect you, but one day you’ll return to where you belong. And we won’t stop you. But we will always love you Hajime. Always._

Iwaizumi looked up, feeling his pulse racing, he wasn’t sure how he should deal with everything.. He felt aware of the lilac scent hitting him in the face, looking up. Oikawa was sitting on the floor beneath him, hand on his knee and looking worried.  
“What is wrong?”  
He asked with a soft voice, looking at him with big brown eyes.  
“I… I’m not supposed to be alive, I’m only here because my parents made a deal with some spirit god living in the river.”  
He haven’t seen both of his friends move so fast before, suddenly gripping Oikawa and dragging him away, holding themselves to protect him. Oikawa sighed, patting them on their shoulders.  
“Stop that, he haven’t hurt me anything.  
“How about that time when you came back with a bruised neck!?”  
Hanamaki barked, not budging.  
“Hiro is right, how can we be sure, we are supposed to protect you.”  
Matsukawa said, looking at Oikawa. Iwaizumi felt his throat twist, holding back a choked sob.  
“Oh god, I’m a monster. I’m supposed to protect you, but instead my life was exchanged for yours.”  
He felt panic slowly bloom until he suddenly felt a pair of arms around his neck. Oikawa had released himself from the other two, sitting down in his lap, pressing him close, letting him hide his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Breath Hajime, you are no monster. Breath.”  
Oikawa cooed. Iwaizumi drowned in the scent of lilacs and closed his eyes. His heartbeat slowed down, lulling him into calmness.  
“Why can’t I smell you then? Doesn’t that mean that a part of me wants you dead?”  
“The river god living here is not a nice being, but for many years ago, he lost his divinity. The river was calm and safe. It may be a part of his divinity is in yu Hajime. But you are a human. In a long bloodline of keepers and guardians. You are not a threat to me.”  
Oikawa simply said, caressing his cheek.Iwaizumi looked into his eyes for a long time, silent.  
“But have that river god started to make a move again, or what?”  
“Yes, he has. River is not safe for now and it started to stir once more when you got back here.”  
Oikawa answered honest. Matsukawa then suddenly cleared his throat suddenly.  
“Hey guys. We might have something that he would rather have than Oikawas life on a silver platter.”  
All of them turned to him, watching him pull out a old, beautiful violin in dark brown wood. The river gods missing violin.  
“What’s the plan, go through it again.”  
Iwaizumi asked and Hanamaki nodded.  
“We go to the river at dawn, you say that you want to pay your debt. Tell him to leave us all alone and not bother you again if he get the violin back.”  
Hanamaki explained. They all realized, when he got that violin back, he would also regain more of his old power and be a great fear once more. But then he couldn’t demand neither Iwaizumis not Oikawas life in exchange. Risky, but still good.  
“We’re going out just for a moment, if you want to talk some more. Ur just cuddle.”  
Matsukawa grinned slightly before he left him with Oikawa. They had all come down from the attic, violin lying there at the table wrapped into a piece of cloth. Iwaizumi almost felt an urge to touch it, feel it, but he didn’t. Oikawa had trouble with sitting there, until Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.  
“So… You’re royal. King…?”  
Oikawa chuckled and shook his head.  
“I’m too young, at least they say so.”  
“I think you’ll be an excellent grande king.”  
Iwaizumi felt his soft lips against his own, sighing slowly. He really loved his kisses. Oikawa leaned his forehead against his, smiling against his lips.  
“No matter what, I will always want you by my side.”  
He whispered. Iwaizumi pulled him closer once more and kissed him. He wanted to be by his side forever and he would try his best to do so. No matter what.

All four walked through the forest together, in silence. They were all on edge and the forest around them was completely silent. Only their footsteps were heard and soon the steady stream from the river. They stopped when they were close to the riverbend.  
“Oikawa, you should not get too close.”  
Matsukawa suggested and for once Oikawa took his advice and followed it. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi went closer, looking at the dark water. How do you call out on a god? If it was like his dreams, it wouldn’t matter.  
“Oi, shithead, get up to the surface. I wanna talk.”  
Oikawa gasped.  
“What the fuck Iwa-chan!”  
He hissed but went silent when some bubbles rose from the water surface. First the dark, spiky hair, then those dark dark green eyes and after that sharp-toothed grin.  
“Ah, Hajime. Finally, have you come to deliver my dinner?”  
The Other one cooed, getting out from the river. Iwaizumi felt a shiver through his whole body. He wanted to do as he was told, but at the same time he felt that his resistance was stronger. He had his free will.  
“No… But I have something better.”  
Iwaizumi hold up the violin, could see the other one widen his eyes before his face changed into a more desperate look.  
“Deal, give it to me!!”  
“No, you’ll have to promise never to touch him ever again.”  
The Other one sighed impatiently.  
“Yes yes, I will, now please!”  
Iwaizumi at the others, but they nodded in agreement. He walked closer to the river, he felt the water tugging at him, begging him to join them there. Suddenly he was overcome with the feeling that he didn’t need to do this at all. A smile slowly spread on his own lips and the Other one froze.  
“No… No, you can’t do that…!”  
The other one spluttered, but Iwaizumi grinned to him.  
“Oh yes, I can.”  
He took a step out into the water and played the violin himself, beautiful tunes coming out and embracing the whole river as a warm blanket. The Other one screamed, but it was drowned in the stunes. The water thrashed, wild and fearless, before it all calmed down. Iwaizumi lowered the violin and felt the magic overflowing him. He could feel every rock, every life existing in the water and it was overwhelming. But all was in tune with him, singing with him. He slowly turned to his friends, who were standing there, gaping and lost for words.  
“What did just happen?”  
Oikawa asked, but couldn’t take his eyes of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn’t know it himself, but he looked regal and like that he belonged there, a part of the river and mountain.  
“I think Iwaizumi is the new river deity… But I could be wrong.”  
Hanamaki answered, all of them in shock.

When Iwaizumi stepped out of the river, he felt so at ease with himself. His body clinging in tune with his environment and he couldn’t help to smile to them.  
“That one won’t bother us anymore.”  
He said and sighed. He put the silky cloth around the violin once more.  
“Let’s go home now.”  
Together they went the same path back home to Iwaizumis house as the sun slowly started to rise, coloring everything in hues pinks and orange. They bid farewell and Oikawa followed him.  
“Can I stay? I really need some rest.”  
“I wouldn’t mind.”  
Iwaizumi answered and let him in, looking behind them. His house was calm, some birds singing and chirping outside. Iwaizumi stumbled down in bed and felt Oikawa crawl closer, entangling their legs, throwing his arms around his waist. Iwaizumi caressed his arms, but could feel the excess magic sparkling from the touch of his skin. His fingers tingled, but he smiled.  
“Sleep well Tooru.”  
“You too Hajime, love you.”  
Oikawa answered before he had completely fallen asleep. It didn’t take long time before himself joined him.

He was at the meadow again. For real?   
“Are you pleased now?”  
He turned his face to the Other one standing there on the other side of the iron gate.  
“I thought you were dead.”  
Iwaizumi simply stated.  
“No, I’m a part of you and I will take back what’s mine one day.”  
Iwaizumi jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Oikawa, who gave him a bright smile.  
“Tooru, what are you doing here?”  
“My consciousness slipped, seems like I joined yours. So this is what you meant about those dreams.”  
He said, looking around then turning to the other one.  
“I think you’ll stay there, sorry.”  
He gave him a big, fake smile, before he turned to Iwaizumi.  
“I can put an extra lock on your gate if you want? You’ll need to take care of this one day, but today is not necessary.”  
“Please do so Tooru.”  
They went to the gate, Oikawa locking it up once more with another lock before he turned to Iwaizumi.  
“See you later.”  
Iwaizumi brought him into his arms and kissed softly.  
“I’ll think about you until I wake my love.”  
Iwaizumi whispered, before everything blurred out and he fell into a deeper sleep.

#### Epilog

After a week off from work and adjusting to everything, Iwaizumi walked Oikawa home to his house, fingers entwined, voices speaking in hushed tones, sometimes stopping to give each other a kiss. Oikawa felt jittery and his nervousness spilling out everywhere. He was still a royal of the faë and Iwaizumi have never been approved by them, because he had always been a danger. But now, he wasn’t. Oikawa was just about to open the door when it flings open and his mother standing there.  
“Tooru, when were you deciding to tell me anything? Everything have been out of control and then all just calmed down suddenly and…”  
She interrupted herself when she realized Iwaizumi was standing there and lost her words, before she saw their linked hands.  
“Tooru, you know what they will say. They will not accept it.”  
“Okaa-san, I love you, but this is not their choice. This is my choice, my and Hajimes choice.”  
Oikawa said without hesitation, but his mother frowned.  
“Then you have to introduce him.”  
She said, nodding to their backyard. Oikawa dragged him with him. Oikawas mother then put a hand on both of their shoulders.  
“I will support you.”

The royal court of the faë was not know to be accepting and most of them looked furious when Oikawa came out in the backyard with Iwaizumi.  
“How dare you Tooru, we won’t allow this!”  
One of them said. Oikawa then held his chin up, with no smile.  
“My name is Oikawa Tooru and I was chosen to be the next one in the lead for our royal family and blessed by aurora borealis.”  
He said in a clear voice. Iwaizumi then stepped forward, eyes in the color of deep green waters and dark forests, but a gentle expression on his face.  
“And I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, from the Iwaizumi bloodline. I was born under aurora borealis, I am the new guardian deity of the mountain river and I swear my life to protect Tooru as long as he wishes.”  
It was all silent around them, but they knew that they were here to stay. Together there were powerful, more powerful than anyone ever could dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, this belongs now to a series. Because I have a lot of future plans for them and also for other pairings. I love them too much to leave completely and there is still questions.
> 
> Thank you for joining us on this journey!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come yell at me at tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com


End file.
